A Monkey New Year
by NeverLander852
Summary: Post-movie. Ringing in the New Year at Riley's new house goes more... wild... than usual, especially when Bill 'monkeys' around. Some nudity. [I do not, and never will, own Inside Out, or the 'Riley's First Date' short or any other Disney and/or Disney/Pixar films referenced]


**A Monkey New Year**

Post-movie. Ringing in the New Year at Riley's new house goes more... wild... than usual, especially when Bill 'monkeys' around. Some nudity.

 ** _[I do not, and never will, own Inside Out, or the 'Riley's First Date' short or any other Disney and/or Disney/Pixar films referenced]_**

* * *

The story begins in the city of San Francisco. It was December 31st, the last day of the year 2016, and Riley Andersen was excited. "I bet the next year's gonna bring so much excitement!" she said to her mom, Jill.

"Of course it will." Jill said. She stared at the twinkling Christmas lights and sighed. "It was only last year that we had our very first Christmas in San Francisco." "And our first New Year's Eve here too." Riley added.

In Riley's HeadQuarters, her Emotions were gettin' excited... in their own special ways:

Fear was worrying about where the old year goes when it's over.

Disgust was ticking off all the disgusting things that had happened in the year.

Anger was shouting at the screen, "WHEN WILL THE COUNTDOWN START?!"

Sadness was moping about all the bad and sad things that had happened in the past year.

And Joy...

Well, she was getting into the spirit of the day, decorating HeadQuarters up for the celebrations.

"Another year over, another year coming!" she sang happily. She hugged Anger, and he was not happy. "Joy, you've got 1 second to stop hugging me." he said angrily.

In the real world, Riley and her mom were preparing the table with the food for their New Year party. "I hope Dad's ready for the New Year." Riley said. "He always liked New Year's Eve when he was a kid. He cheered when everyone else shouted 'Happy New Year!' It was amazing." Jill said.

At that moment, Bill came in, albeit jumping in like a monkey. "Hi... Dad." Riley said, quite surprised to see him acting in a strange manner. "H-Hi, Jill, dear, and Hi, Riley." Bill said, his voice sounding an octave or two higher than normal. Jill noticed his ears looked slightly bigger and rounder, and that Bill looked a little smaller, and crazier. "The New Year's gonna be amazing!" he said, jumping and wobbling a bit. "It'll be absolutely a.. ac..."

Suddenly, Bill let out a loud screech that was almost like a monkey's. Jill & Riley's eyes popped wide, as they watched Bill half-walk, half crawl up the stairs. They could even see a long monkey tail as thick as his arm curving from behind his butt.

"He's always excited." Jill's Sadness said to the other Emotions. "This happens _every_ year." Jill's Disgust sighed. "For this, we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot?" Jill's Anger said in exasperation.

"Wow." Riley said. "Dad's really excited about the new year, huh?" "Yes, yes he is." Jill said.

"But you see," she added, "these last few days, he's been acting... strange." "How?" Riley asked. "Well..." Jill said.

* * *

 _FLASHBACKS:_

 _[The_ **BOLD** _Text is Jill's speech.]_

 **'It started the day after Boxing Day, at breakfast, we saw Dad eating breakfast... with his feet.'**

 _At the table, Riley had just got her cereal for breakfast, and as Jill was having her coffee, they eyes popped when they saw Bill - he had a piece of toast in between his toes, and was trying to eat it._

 _In Riley's Headquarters, Disgust saw it. "I' think I'm gonna be sick..." she said. she ran off screen & vomited._

 _Bill noticed Jill & Riley staring with shocked expressions. "What?" he said._

 _Jill quickly poured her coffee into the sink._

 **'The day after that, he developed a craving for bananas.'**

 _Jill just happened to enter the kitchen, and saw a load of banana peels scattered around the table, and there was Bill Andersen chewing on one. Her eyes popped when she saw Bill looking at her, like a cannibal. "Bill?" she said. "Are you OK?"_

 **'Then, the day after that, he seemed to be shrinking.'**

 _Riley noticed that Bill seemed to shrink a foot or two smaller than his normal height._

 _Then, at dinner, Jill noticed Bill shrink a foot in height, too. Bill turned to Riley. "Riley," he said. "is it just me, or do my clothes look bigger?"_

 **'Then, the day after that, he started walking in the strangest way possible."**

 _Jill & Riley noticed Bill was walking like a monkey. He walked like a monkey, and even stood on his hands. He hooted happily._

 _END FLASHBACKS_

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine, mom." Riley said. "He's my dad."

At the top of the stairs, Bill was sitting on his butt. He'd taken his clothes off, and was scratching at his naked body, which had a bit more hair on it than usual. Jill just happened to be walking upstairs, and saw him. "What?" Bill said. Jill's eyes popped wide.

Bill stood up, and quickly darted into his and Jill's bedroom.

* * *

Later, it was 9:30pm, 3 hours & 30 minutes before midnight.

Riley & Jill were ready and waiting for the New Year Flashbacks to start.

At that moment, Bill came down, half-monkey style. "Ready to ring in the new year?" he said to his wife & daughter.

"We are!" they both cheered.

Later, at 10:00pm, they were chatting and joking about everything that had happened in the year, and the past year, including their move from Minnesota to San Francisco, and of the events of the short film 'Riley's First Date?'.

Suddenly, Bill felt the room spinning, and his head begin to ache, as he removed his clothes. Riley gasped. "Dad!" she said. "Are you ok?!" Bill tried to speak but all that came out were the screeches of a monkey. Jill & Riley watched as Bill shrank down to the size of the average monkey, and fur in the colour of his hair grew on his body. His ears grew big and round, and his feet changed into that of his hands.

When the tf was over, Jill,and Riley stared at the monkey that was Bill Andersen, the monkey that had Bill's face, and fur in the color of his human form's hair.

Monkey Bill stared up at Riley, and Jill.

His Headquarters, which was now designed like Tarzan's treehouse from the Disney _Tarzan_ film. And his Emotions, which had become monkeys, with fur in the color of that respective Emotion, stared up at the screen.

The Joy Monkey pressed a coconut-like button on a wooden console, sending a siren, that sounded like monkey screeches, ringing through the monkey Bill's mind.

Monkey Bill jumped up, and hooted happily, landing into Riley's arms. Riley hugged and petted her monkey dad.

Then Monkey Bill jumped up to the sofa, where Jill was. He looked up at Jill. "Bill..." Jill said. "is that why you acted so strange in the last few days?"

Monkey Bill nodded. "And when you changed in front of me & Riley?" Monkey Bill nodded.

Jill smiled. "I suspected as much." she said. "But monkey or human, I still love you." and she kissed him. Her Emotions were slightly sobbing at this heartwarming moment.

In Riley's headquarters, Sadness collapsed in tears at this heartwarming moment.

Joy, and the other Emotions was surprised when she saw what came next: within seconds, Bill Andersen was back to his normal human self.

When Jill opened her eyes, she gaped. Her husband was in front of her... and he was stark naked. Riley's eyes popped.

Bill looked down at himself. His eyes widened, and he chuckled nervously. He quickly put his clothes back on, just in time for the countdown to start.

And everyone, Emotions included, counted down. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

Then they all cheered happily, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Bill cheered loudest of all.

Riley Andersen knew that, her life, despite a shake-up in 2015 when she arrived in San Francisco, had improved in 2016, and now, for the next year, it seemed like things would be gettin' really interesting, and sometimes weird, but she knew it would all turn out just fine.

After all, it was now the year 2017 - what could happen?

* * *

2016 is the roughest guess of the year where the film ends, and where the short film 'Riley's First Date?' is set.

All in all, let's hope we all have an exciting 2017! just like Riley Andersen and her family!

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_

 _ **and Have a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
